


Of Ailing Stars And Warm Beds

by Cardinal_Jayde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Young Luke Skywalker, but not, it was actually really fun to write, no beta we die like men, this is so out of my comfort zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Jayde/pseuds/Cardinal_Jayde
Summary: Luke has an interesting proposition when he comes home from his most recent mission, one that you are more than happy to oblige."Admittingly it had been his title that had drawn you in initially, the prospect of a hero being rather intriguing. But it was his dorky, boyish, personality that kept you there, beside him through everything."
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Of Ailing Stars And Warm Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Bit more of a vague description for once lmao, I just think Luke is really pretty, and, well, this forced its way out of my head and into word form. I've never written about pegging but boy am I glad I have now lmao! Even though this did take me over a month to flesh out how I wanted it... but enjoy!
> 
> And yes, I was thinking of Rex when I wrote that one part-

The cheers echoing around the chamber hurt your ears, the sound only seeming to amplify. There were plenty of people swarmed here, some hopping, desperate to get even a glance at their hero.

_Luke Skywalker._

Admittingly it had been his title that had drawn you in initially, the prospect of a hero being rather intriguing. But it was his dorky, boyish, personality that kept you there, beside him through everything, and you do mean everything. Luke could be clingy at times, but it was desperately endearing, between keeping you clutched to his chest when you attempted to rise for your morning shift, and curling around you as you tweaked some of the settings in a buggy x-wing, your hands were full.

Yet you couldn't help your mind wander, wander to the smell of sweat and the sound of him gasping desperately into your skin, whining as you clenched around him, equally as focused on the vicious sensation. The calling of your name drew your eyes back into focus and as you glanced up, Luke swept you into his embrace, laying a lazy smooch on the side of your head.

"You looked like you were a thousand light-years away." He breathed into your hair, humming delightedly as your hands wormed around to knead his tense shoulders.

"Mmm, maybe I was. Can't help my mind wandering when it's with you, Luke." The burning red image of his face was your reward as he drew away, a cheeky grin growing.

"Oh? Imagining what you're gonna do to me later?"

Your head cocked at his phrasing, usually he would tease the other way around, with you being the one more in shambles by the end of the night. Luke's eyes widened as he realized his error, sputtering before abandoning words altogether, instead clutching your hand and speed walking through the halls towards your shared quarters. You shuddered at passing by one of the large bay doors, open to the freezing elements of Hoth, his eyes flickered to you and after a moment you smiled. His rough hand balled yours under it, providing what warmth he could with the awkward grip.

"Luke? What's this about?"

He shot a nervous look at you before it turned pleading, clearly translating the fact that he did not want to divulge this where his comrades could hear him. Nodding mutely you didn't ask again, not until you sat together on the rickety bed, one that shouldn’t have fit two, unless you slept to where there wasn't a hint of space between you.

"Luke?" You murmured softly, watching as he shuddered and shifted, refusing to meet your eyes.

"I've, I've been thinking." He waved his hands placatingly when he sensed your dread, "No, no it's not anything bad! _At least I don't think."_ He almost whispered his last words, making you strain to hear them.

"Okay...then what have you been thinking about Luke?"

"I want you to fuck me."

With an amused expression you offered him an amicable chuckle, "Easily done, though I don't know why asking me for dominance was an issue Luke."

"No-" Luke grunted in frustration, obviously not getting the words out how he imagined. He tugged at his hair until you rested your hand upon his, halting the motion and drawing a lingering shudder through him. "I want you," The young Jedi gestured at your body, earning a raised eyebrow. "to fuck me….here." Luke turned his gesture to his ass, blushing and hoping he didn't have to say it bluntly, as he drummed his fingers on his knees, waiting for you to process the request.

It took you a few heartbeats to understand, but when you did your eyes widened, practically twinkling with the stars as you stared at him. " _Oh,_ pretty boy. I'd give you the stars if you asked me, you have no idea how much I'd been hoping-"

Aside from his indulgent moan, leaning into your hand still resting on your head, he still didn't meet your eyes, making you halt your petting. "Well, actually… I may have peeked to see what you wanted to do once or twice." He looked so very guilty to have kept that from you but his eyes widened at you when you merely, breathlessly, laughed.

"Oh Luke, as embarrassed as I am you found out like _that_ , it isn't going to stop me from fucking you until you're drooling."

Luke choked on nothing, staring awed down at you as you gestured for him to stand. Rushing to yank off his clothes when you ordered, he couldn't stop himself from pressing sweet kisses all over your face, so very thankful that you agreed to do what he had hoped so desperately for.

"Good boy," you murmured as you stood to assist him in lowering his last article of clothing, unable to stop the strained sigh as you watched his cock slap eagerly against his belly. "So pretty for me."

"Please!" He whined desperately, eyes following as you stalked around him, still fully clothed and damn near predatory.

"Patience, Luke." His hips bucked as you stepped up behind him, resting a hand on the junction of his leg and hip, so very close but so very far away. You leaned up to purr in his ear, "Go lay down and spread yourself, it's okay to touch but go slowly. Eyes on me while I get ready, understood?"

He gasped out a _yes_ , all but bolting to the bed in his haste to obey. As he stroked himself, achingly slow, you noticed with a sort of detached amusement that Luke was _already_ drooling.

Slowly undressing, you hummed at the sight of him eyeing you like his last meal. An undignified whine ripped out of his throat as you pulled your toy out of its drawer, it was a little outdated and older, but it worked perfectly as you needed it to. Offering pleasure for each stroke into another, as if it were truly your own appendage, although the sensation was rather muted you were told.

You hummed and deftly tightened the straps, humming quietly as you flipped it on, a smirk lighting your features as you stroked it and fluttered your eyes at the sensation. "Luke?"

His hand instantly stopped it's movements, releasing his cock as you crooked a finger, and he rushed to join you. "Yes?" He breathed, ever the picture of submissive, almost beaming when you pressed on top in his shoulders.

"Oh your _knees._ "

In his haste to comply, Luke all but bashed his knees onto the unforgiving cold floor, offering a quick wince before staring awestruck at your cock dangling in his face. "C-can I?" He gasped breathlessly, all but fusing with your thigh considering how hard he was pressing into it.

You chuckled and nodded, before ultimately choking out a moan when his mouth wrapped delicately around your head, bobbing eagerly as his spit slicked your new appendage. "Nngh, kriff, good boy." You murmured.

He moaned around you at the praise and choked when the sensation caused you to fuck forwards. Without hesitation, his hands pressed against your knees before slowly sliding up, only pausing when they pressed firmly against your ass and drew you farther in, all but begging you to fuck his throat.

Tempted, you almost gave into his offer, but restrained yourself enough to thrust one more time before tugging at your boyfriend’s hair roughly, forcibly yanking him off. You tutted when he whined and attempted to go for your cock once more, desperate to please you. “Behave yourself Luke.” Releasing his hair, your hand slid down to close around his throat, not squeezing, but you smirked as the threat made his cock jump.

“Please..” He murmured. “Want you so bad, was- was so good the whole time I was gone.”

“Were you? Didn’t touch yourself once?” A hum left you as you gently tugged up to convince him to stand, your eyes scanned his face as he gulped against your fingers. Frantically he shook his head, hoping he’d get praised for his swift response. “Good boy.” You smiled, far too innocently for your state of undress, and placed a searing kiss to his lips.

Luke gasped, leaning desperately into you, his hands roaming like he'd never felt anything so soft, even though you knew he had...many, many times. The kiss was fierce, teeth clicking together, lips being furiously bitten, and Luke almost seemed lost in the sensation. That is, until you shoved him back onto the bed, snorting as he flailed before landing with a winded "oof." 

“What was _that_ for?” He growled, momentarily forgetting your situation as he pouted.

“What was that?” The words came out a little firmer than you would have liked, but when his eyes shot up to you, suddenly aware of you standing over him, they widened with delayed worry- worry that he had genuinely crossed a line to make you stop.

“Ah- nothing, I’m sorry!” Though his apology countered his claim, you ignored it, if he wanted to do this again you could be firmer, until then this was about the sweet boy below you, staring up like you were the most beautiful galaxy he’d laid his eyes on.

Reaching over to grab some lube, a cautionary item you kept for times when his impressive length was a little too much, you gave a small smirk at how his legs unconsciously widened. With a hum you poured a decent amount into your nondominant palm, thoroughly rolling your fingers of your opposite hand through it, lowering your cupped hand to slowly dribble the remaining lube against his hole. 

Luke gasped and squirmed, trying to escape the cool liquid, however a quick shush from you had him freezing and whining like a dejected puppy. "It's cold.."

"I know sweet boy, but it will warm up in a minute, I promise."

Though he still pouted, you saw the dark glimmer in his eyes only grow as your fingers approached him. When they dared to graze against his hole you watched his eyes clench shut and felt his whole body tense, regardless of how gentle the touch was. " _Luke_ , baby I need you to look at me." You hummed and gently slid your other hand up to clutch his dick, grinning when his eyes all but flew open to stare down at you. "Good boy." Though his eyes clearly wanted to roll back at the praise he clearly made an effort to keep them glued to you, _especially_ when your mouth lowered to suckle gently on his tip. 

As soon as his body released you drove your finger inside in a swift but steady move, sending the man beneath you releasing a strained whine. Luke's hole tightened furiously around your finger as he cried out in surprise. "T-too much!"

"Luke." You waited until his eyes met yours and slowly crooked your finger, in the slowest version of "come hither" you could perform, grinning gleefully as his eyes rolled back and he let out the deepest moan you had ever heard from him. "There you are, that feels good doesn't it baby?" Shifting yourself off of your ankles, which had fallen asleep quickly due to your sitting position, you began to abuse his prostate furiously, simultaneously sucking on his dick.

As you slowly added more fingers, listening to his body and allowing it to tighten again after each new intrusion, his breathing grew heavier. The combination of the increasing stretch and attention to a spot he had been previously unaware of was sending him close to the edge, and _fast_ . "Kriff, I'm- I'm so _close!"_

Releasing his dick for a short moment you met his eyes and smirked devilishly, "I know, sweet boy, you can let go, cum down my throat for me. I wanna taste you, Luke." Within a few more strokes he did just that, keening as you swallowed diligently around him, only savoring his taste as you pulled away.

"I- that was amazing, and it was just- so _much_ ." He gasped out, his head meeting the pillow with a muted _thump_ , making your eyebrows knit with worry.

"Luke, we don't have to continue, you know that right?" You stretched your arm up so that your fingers curled around his comfortingly. "We can stop right now if you're not ready, I would never push you past what you could handle."

Luke's bubbling laughter startled you. "My One, is that what _I_ sound like when I fuss over you?"

Slowly your lips pulled into a wry smile. "Ookay, brave words for the man with my fingers up his ass.” Flexing your fingers to prove your point only drew a strangled cuss from him.

“Nngh alright you win just- can we keep going? Please?”

“So polite.” You purred before withdrawing your fingers almost teasingly slowly, when you stood he drew you in for a desperate kiss, surprising you with how hard he twitched beneath you. “Do you want me inside, baby? Make you cum all over again?"

 _"Yes,"_ He practically chanted, _"One yes! Please.."_

"Alright, you don't have to beg, sweet boy." As a cautionary measure you squeezed more lube onto your cock, already sure he was prepared and you were lubed enough, but wanting to insure his comfort above all else. "Breathe for me, I want you to look into my eyes as I take you."

Luke whined pathetically, wrapping his legs firmly around your hips, making you grin as the heels of his feet dug firmly into your ass. His eyes met yours with a desperate light, chest heaving and glistening with sweat. 

The moment you began to push inside seemed locked in time, warmth surrounding you as Luke fought desperately to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. You barely had to work at it, moaning low at how quickly he opened and accepted you, no doubt thanks to how diligently you had worked on stretching him.

"Oh, _kriff._ Luke you're s-so tight, s-squeezing the life out of me." Fists balling in the sheets beside his head, you broke the eye contact you had asked for, instead panting and mouthing at his neck. Moaning happily when he too chose to nibble at your skin as you both took a moment to breathe and adjust. "Are you ready, baby? C-can I move?" When he only gasped and nodded against you, you pulled back. "Words Luke, tell me."

"Yes! I want you to move! Please!"

"Good boy." You sighed dreamily before cautiously pulling back. When you adjusted to brush firmly against his prostate as you pushed back in, a loud moan greeted you. As much as you would have liked to tease him and draw it out, you knew there was no chance of that, both of you were too far gone, too lost in each other's bodies. So you picked up the pace rather rapidly, the gentle grind turning into a firm, _devastating_ , _bam bam bam._

He tightened viciously around you, moaning when you thrust particularly rough in response. "Nngh, wanna try something, please, can I?"

 _"Anything."_ You gasped, before grunting at a very sudden heat entering you, it felt as if there was someone entering you, but… not. Glancing questioningly at your moaning boyfriend gave you all the answer you needed, his cock was throbbing and red, moving just so to copy the movement inside you. A loud cry left you as it slammed deep, unhindered and _rough_ . He was fucking you while you were fucking him, if you weren't enjoying the sensation so much, you might have sassed him about this _inappropriate_ use of his ability. "Ah! Luke! So p-pretty lying there for me, have I told you how pretty you a-are Luke."

Some part of you recognized how embarrassing your disjointed babble was, but the rest of you only had eyes for how he slung an arm around your shoulders in order to _arch_ into you, whining a desperate, _"Faster, faster!"_

You almost choked at how the thrusting inside you hastened to a speed you weren't sure he could reach physically, "Luke! Shit!" Your hips drove forwards, fucking him like it was the only way you could survive, shoving your face into his hair as if it were the only way you could breathe. _Stars, he still smells like metal and smoke from being in his X-wing,_ the scent oddly was oddly addicting. "C-cum for me Luke, _please._ I don't know how much longer I can last with you moving like t- _hat_ ." A breathy cry was ripped from your throat as he growled and bit into the apex between your neck and shoulder, making your thrusts turn _savage._ "Shit, shit!"

Luke arched into you further, pressing his muscled chest firmly to yours, his teeth barely leaving your skin in order for him to suck against the spot roughly. "Mm' gonna- I'm gonna cum, a-all over your cock!" He cried. "Want you to cum in me, kriffing- kriffing fill me up-"

"I will, ah! I will Luke just- a little-" You jumped at a sudden warmth across your stomach, and the sensation of that warmth filling you simultaneously, and a sort of pride filled you at making him fall apart beneath you. 

Until he tightened around you.

His delicious tightness ripped you so suddenly over the edge it shocked you, sending you nearly screaming as you collapsed on top of him, legs shuddering and hips still attempting to thrust weakly into him with the last of your strength. You moaned brokenly as the phantom feeling inside you faded, soon replaced by Luke's gentle hands, stroking your hair and gliding comfortingly across your back. Both of you pointedly ignoring the sticky mess between you, for the moment at least.

There were quite a few heavy, gathering breaths shared between you before Luke spoke up. "Could we do that again?"

You snorted out a laugh, "Of course, but you're gonna want to focus on recovering first."

"Recovering??" Luke's words were filled with confusion, until you pointedly shifted your hips and heard him hiss in discomfort, decidingly not liking the stretch without his arousal flaring. "Okay, recovering, got it."

With a sigh you straightened, very slowly pulling out and disconnecting your strap. Gently rubbing the connection site slightly to remind your body that such a part wasn't usually attached to you. You paused right as you began to turn away, hearing his confused tone.

"Where are you off to? Don't you want to-" He made grabby motions, much like a child demanding to be picked up, and you grinned back at him.

"Do you honestly want to sleep with your cum all over our stomachs and chests?"

His nose wrinkled, disgusted at the idea. "Fair point. But I shall be awaiting my cuddles afterwards."

"Ha! So demanding, but it is as you wish, your highness." You bowed mockingly, before shooting your downed boyfriend a cheesy wink before turning to leave, snorting at yourself as you almost slipped on your discarded clothing.

Laughter followed you into your small fresher. Plucking a washcloth off your megar towel rack and running it in the sink beneath lukewarm water, you tried to clean yourself quickly, but you made sure to have a visit with the toilet before you made your way back, ensuring there would be nothing else to disturb you throughout the night. 

His eyes dragged up and down your body once you reappeared, openly admiring you as you gently cleaned the mess off of him, taking care to swipe gently over his dick and down to his abused hole last. Murmuring soft apologies when he winced.

"I love you." He almost whispered, yet the words drew your attention when the volume wouldn't. "I really do. Whatever- whatever happens in the future, I'm glad I'll have you."

"Luke.." You breathed, sliding a blanket over the two of you as you slid into your bed, and cuddled right up against your Jedi's chest. Words were far too difficult to think of, especially with how adoring his had been. Though your mind raced, all you could come up with was the softest murmur of, "I love you too, more than anything." 

For Luke? That was more than enough.

He sighed happily and pressed his nose against your scalp, nuzzling into you as both of your eyes began to drift. "Sleep tight." Was what you heard before you drifted off, blissfully unaware of how Luke had reached for his communicator, calling in a sick day for the both of you after glancing at the time and groaning softly.

The young Jedi decidedly ignored Leia's innuendos in his unread messages, essentially regarding how fast they had slipped away, finally closing his eyes with the comforting weight of you splayed across his chest. All was right in this moment.


End file.
